zenologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarria Ion
Summary Sarria Ion is a female Zenolian from the planet Zeno and the daughter of the Zenolian King Ren X. Ion. She is also one of the few Zenolians that travels around the galaxy. 'On Her Travels' Most of Sarrias travels are about research on other beings in the galaxy and their tech, way of life. Some travels she brings back to Zeno can be seen as pets, art, and many other items that the natives of those planets alow her to take for study, tho some items she brings back to them after a point in witch the said item is or has had a replica made of it so the beings of the planets way of life can stay fully the same. 'Magic' (note: will be edited more to explain how it works/what it is) From Sarrias travels to other worlds and larning of the beings on those worlds she has learned ways to use a form of magic that uses the users life energy to bend areas in space for short bursts of time(not even a percent of the power of Star Being would need to do the same nor do what thy do). After a given time of use the user would have to wait for their life energy to return to normal to do more magic. Some basic forms of magic Sarria knows are related in some way to three types of catagorys that are classified as: Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. Even tho they can be classfied as one of those some can fall into others as well. Some types of Physical and Spiritual magic focus on diffrent ways to control/use fire like magic, some being like Dragons with fire like powers(breathe fire, not being burned from it, able to eat fire.) many of witch Sarria likes to use in that it reminds her a little bit of the fire like heated side of Zeno where she is from. Tho the magic fire looks real its not tru fire its just the energy looks like it is but if wanted it could burn still like fire. Other forms this magic can take can look like are to many to name as the energy of their life can take the form of almost anything or no form at all and only effect the area it is at like moving the ground(or a rock) tho this can be seen as what a normal zenolian can do(with telekiness) its diffrent as this is the life energy moving it(and can be alot more strain on the user this way) but the magic fused with this power of telekiness can make the magic by far more powerful if done right. 'Pets' On some travels to other worlds Sarria finds some creatures that often follower her around and tend to like her and at times many Sarria meats and finds even come with her back to Zeno but only if they wished to follow her and stay with her to the point she is about to leave. One of these creatures was an Earth cat named Zu Zu. Category:Persons of Note Category:Mortal Category:Zenolians